Basketball Love Revolution
by splotchy
Summary: Hikorou Rei has just entered Shohoku High. She loves basketball but realizes Shohoku won't allow her to play. Frustrated, she sets out on a journey to petition for a female basketball club and gets into many adventures along the way. [Chapter 3 up!]
1. Getting to the principal's office

**Disclaimer » **Slam Dunk and all it's characters belong to Inoue Takehiko, not me. So don't sue.  
**A/N » **My second fanfic, first one on Slam Dunk! Please r+r!!! If the story turns stupid halfway through, give me ideas on how to improve it. Arigato mina!  
  


Basketball Love Revolution

Chapter 1 » Getting to the principal's office 

            Life around her was buzzing as always. Nothing in Kanagawa seemed to have changed, except for the weird fact that almost every girl here is hooked on basketball matches. Hikorou Rei squint at her new uniform. Apparently, the school had been wrong about her height and sent her skirts one size below. She didn't blame them. After all, she is a tad too tall for a girl of her age. Joining Shohoku as a freshman, her initial intention was to join the Basketball Club. That was, before she found out Shohoku didn't have a female basketball club. Sighing, she put on her mini skirt of a uniform and looked at herself in the full-length mirror.

            Standing at 5'10, she was roughly the height of Fujima Kenji and Kiminobu Kogure. 

            Rei walked down the flight of steps to the kitchen. Her parents were both business people. They left Rei and her sister in Japan, Kanagawa living alone. A few years ago they thought it best to bring their daughters along their business trips, now, they decided it was better if the sisters remained in one place, their roots, Japan. 

            Rei pulled down the helm of her skirt and greeted her sister making pancakes in the kitchen.

            "Ohaiyo Rei! I'm making pancakes. Wanna join me?" Asked Rei's sister Hikorou Reina. Reina and Rei are twins, sort of, they share the same birthday, and Rei came out seconds after Reina. But they don't really look alike. Both are charming in their own way. 

            "Nah. I'm just taking the bento and go. Shohoku's much further away from here than your Ryonan. I don't want to be late on my first day too. Bad impression"

            "For the bishonens in the school. I know, I know." Reina cut her sister off.

            "I was saying bad impression for the teachers, not bishonens. I'm not that boy crazy you know. Unlike some twin of mine." Grinned Rei.

            Reina stuck her tongue out at her sister and sat down for her breakfast. Rei badly wanted to go to Ryonan because she knew that they had a female basketball club, unlike Shohoku. She didn't even know the reason behind her parents' motive for enrolling Reina and her into different schools. 

            She hastily put on her shoes and rushed out of the door. She was about to turn the corner when something came crashing into her. 

            "Itai!" Rei muttered after being rudely attacked. Cursing, she raised her hand to massage her bump and turned to look at her attacker.

            "Teme! Who dares to knock this Tensai?!" shouted a familiar redhead angrily.

            "Ten… Ten… Tensai?" Rei was so shock that some idiot came crashing into her and all he could say was who dares to knock the TENSAI? 

            "WHAT KIND OF TENSAI KNOCKS INTO PEOPLE WTHOUT REALISING HE'S THE ONE AT FAULT!" Rei burst out.

            The redhead looked at the girl who shouted at him in awe. Although definitely not intimidated by her height, he was definitely awed by the strength in her voice.

            "Eh! Girl who can shout! From that uniform you must be from Shohoku! So am I! I'm so glad you acknowledged me as a Tensai! Nyahahahahaha! Good good! Let's be friends! Watashi namea wa Sakuragi Hanamichi!" said Sakuragi as he extended his hand out to the confused girl.

            _Tensai? Acknowledged him as a genius? When did that happen? He changes his attitude so fast too. Weird guy. He's going to Shohoku too? Oh well, he might as well be my first friend and an most probably introduce me around the school. _Thought Rei. 

            She allowed Sakuragi to pull her up and began introducing herself before rushing to Shohoku alongside Sakuragi. 

            **Outside Shohoku**

            "Guess I'll meet you during recess then. Ja!" grinned Sakuragi as he headed to his classroom.

            "Matte! Where's the principal's office?" asked Rei, but Sakuragi was already gone beyond earshot. 

            Rei looked around her new school. She looked around trying to ask for help but everyone was already rushing to class, afraid of getting detention. Finally, she spotted a raven black hair guy on a bicycle riding towards the school. Rei walked up to him but before she could ask for directions, he crashed into a pile of bicycles.

            "Ano, daijoubu?" asked Rei. 

            "…"

            "Watashi Hikorou Rei and I'm new here. Do you know where's the nurse office or the principal's office?" asked Rei again with a look of concern on her face.

            "…"

            _Is he unconscious? Why isn't he answering? Dumb? This is stupid. *sigh*, guess I'm going to have to drag this guy along until I find the Nurse's office. _Thought Rei. 

            She took Rukawa's arms and literally dragged him along till she found her destination.

            "Ano, this boy crashed into some bicycles while cycling to school. Could you dress his wounds? He doesn't appear to be conscious too. Oh and I'm a new student here. Do you know where I can find the principal's office?" asked Rei as she slumped Rukawa against the wall. 

            The nurse smirked as she saw Rukawa. _Back here again so soon eh Rukawa? I must ask the principal to increase your school fees after spending so much on your bandages._ Thought the nurse.

            She smiled at Rei and told her, "Of course dear, he's a regular here. He's not unconscious, just deep in slumber land. That's him, Rukawa Kaede. The principal's office is just two corridors away from here. Turn right from there and you will see it."

            "Arigato." Said Rei. She left the nurse's office more confused than before, puzzling her brain by thinking of the nurse's sentence. _Regular here? He must be very accident-prone then. Poor thing. Kind of reminds me of a friend I met during one of okaasan's business travels to Singapore. _Thought Rei smiling to herself. She followed the nurse's directions and finally found her way to the office. 


	2. Meeting the Basketball Club Members

**Disclaimer » **Slam Dunk and all it's characters belong to Inoue Takehiko, not me. So don't sue.  
**A/N »** Thanks Sofia/3sh for the review. ^^ I agree, Sakuragi's really super weird, in my story of course, he might appear mild in the anime itself. Depends on your pov.  
  


Basketball Love Revolution

Chapter 2 » Meeting the Basketball Club Members 

            Rei knocked softly on the door before entering the office. The principal of Shohoku was a bald man in his forties.

            "Ah Rei. It took you so long to reach here I thought you were lost." Smiled the principal. 

            "Uncle Hirameto! How have you been? I haven't seen you since I left Kanagawa 6 years ago." Grinned Rei excitedly.

            Hirameto Shun was the principal of Shohoku High, and also the uncle of Rei. 

            "I've been fine. Glad to see my second favourite niece is studying here. Is Reina at Ryonan?" asked Hirameto.

            "Nani! Second favourite! Reina's your favourite right? I'm so insulted." She pouted, and then smiled again. "Just a joke! Yah, she's in Ryonan. Do you know why Otousan and Okaasan want to put us in different schools?" 

            Hirameto shook his head. He took note of the time and asked Rei to hurry to her class. 

            "Hai Hai. Can't wait to get rid of me ne? I've one last question though. Why doesn't Shohoku have a female basketball club?" asked Rei.

            "Because none of the females in this school is interested in playing basketball, with only one or two exceptions." Hirameto answered flatly.

            Rei stood rooted for a moment. "I will change that."

            With that, she smiled at her clueless uncle a.k.a the principal, and skipped happily to find her first class, which she's already 30 minutes late for.

            Rei looked at the class sign outside. It says CLASSROOM 1/10. _Classroom 1/10. I'm here now._ She thought.

            Sliding open the door, she walked sheepishly into the classroom. Partly because she's a new student with a very mini skirt, partly because she's 30 minutes late.

            "Gomenasai sensei. I couldn't find the principal's office just now." Mumbled Rei softly.

            "It's alright." Said the kind looking sensei. "Watashi wa Inusha sensei."

            Turning to the class, she introduced Rei to them. "Mina, this is the new student, Hikorou Rei. She recently came back to Kanagawa after spending 6 years in different countries due to her parent's job. So please make her feel welcome."

            Turning back to Rei, she motioned for Rei to seat beside Shinomori Aoi, the bishonen second to Rukawa. Inusha sensei thought that if Rei didn't seat beside the sleeping kitsune, the girls of 1/10 wouldn't be mad at her, but then again, if Rei didn't seat beside Rukawa, she would have to seat beside Shinomori, which would make the girls mad too. She sigh and prepared to face hell after the lesson for making this arrangement.

            "Ohaiyo, Watashi wa Hikorou Rei." Said Rei as she smiled at Shinomori Aoi beside her. Aoi wasn't as icy as Rukawa, so he introduced himself to her too.

            "Ohaiyo Hikorou chan, watashi Shinomori Aoi." He said and gave her a weak smile. The rest of the girls in the class shot daggers at Rei. Rei received the cue and started concentrating on the lesson. Somehow, she couldn't stop herself from looking around the class. She chanced upon a table, at the far end of the classroom, with someone's head on it. The table looked wet too. Rei squinted her eyes at the sleeping person. 

            _Isn't he the guy I dragged to the nurse's office? I didn't know he was in this class. What did the nurse say was his name again? Rukuwa Kaedi? Rukawu Kede? I think it was Rukawa Kaede? Are we allowed to sleep in class? Why isn't sensei waking him up? _Thought Rei as she turned her head back to look at the board once again.

            RING!! 

            The bell rang. By the end of the day, Rei had already made friends with a few of her new classmates, Toka Ayuki, Mamoii Sakura, Ishiya Mia and of course, Shinomori Aoi. 

            "Rei! You are so lucky to be able to seat beside Shinomori kun. We are so envious!" said Ayuki enviously. 

            "Yah Rei, other than Rukawa, Shinomori is our class's second bishonen! He hardly talks to girls you know! The difference between him and Rukawa is that while he only speaks to guys, Rukawa doesn't speak." Said Sakura, her face red from repeating countlessly the names of the two class/school bishonens.

            "Hn… By the way, you girls play basketball?" asked Rei.

            "Nah, Rukawa's too difficult to interact with, besides Shohoku doesn't even have a female basketball club. Shinomori is in the school's track team! So we are trying out for the team too." Said Mia with hearts replacing her eyes.

            "Oh, so you girls are the real joining-this-school-for-the-bishonens people then, not me. Reina is wrong." Smiled Rei as she left her friends pondering over what she meant.

            "Ne, Rei chan, what activity are you going to join? Track? Choir? Science Club?" asked Sakura.

            "Actually, I play basketball. I really wanted to join the basketball team, but there's none in Shohoku for me. I guess, maybe the track team is the second best thing for me." Sighed Rei. She had been playing basketball since she was 4 years old. Her father introduced it to her. At that time, the Hikorou family still didn't need to travel all over the world for their job, so they managed to spend lots of quality time together as a family back then. Now, Rei plays basketball for the interest, and for the memory of the times her father and her shared while playing basketball.

            "Eh! You play basketball! No wonder you are so tall! I was thinking maybe you went for a stretching operation to reach that height." Said Mia absentmindedly as Sakura and Ayuki turned chibi and started pulling the legs and neck of chibi Rei to make her taller.

            "Can we go check out the basketball team first before going to the track tryouts?" asked Rei with a hint of plea in her voice.

            "Sure Rei! I wonder what sparked off your interest in basketball though, all I could think of it is there are lots and lots of bishies playing basketball, but, that doesn't seemed to be the thing to heat you up ne?" asked Ayuki.

            "… My father. He was the one who taught me basketball when I was 4. We spent so much fun time together as a family back then. Now, okaasan and him have to travel all around the world frequently for their jobs. So much so that, we cannot accompany them or we might be suffering from a huge overdose of jetlag almost everyday. Now I live alone with my twin sister, Reina, who goes to Ryonan." Said Rei sadly.

            "Oh, sob story. At least your parents are still alive. You would thank god for that ne? By the way, why are you in Shohoku and your sister in Ryonan?" asked Mia.

            Rei shrugged her shoulders and shook her head. Then the four of them headed in the direction of the basketball club.

            **In the basketball court**

            "Rukawa! Rukawa! L-O-V-E Rukawa!" shouted 3 girls in ridiculous pink skirts and pompoms with the letters, Ru, Ka, and Wa on a their forehead.

            Rukawa Kaede ignored them as he resumed shooting his three-pointer. 

            _Perfect_. Thought Rukawa. 

            "Teme Kitsune! Why do you always get your shoots in! Tensai Sakuragi can no longer stand it! I'm going to win you kitsune!" shouted Sakuragi across the court. 

            "Do'aho." Rukawa resumed his shooting pose and tried to shoot again, but a large paper fan came down on his and Sakuragi's head.

            "Itai Ayako! How dare you hit the Tensai!" muttered Sakuragi angrily.

            "Get back to practice Hanamichi! Or I make sure Anzai sensei replace you with Yasuda as a starting member!" shouted Ayako.

            "My Aya chan! Don't get angry." Whispered Ryota Miyagi to himself.

            "Yare yare! Sakuragi and Rukawa fighting again? History is repeating itself." Smirked Mitsui Hisashi. He smoothed his hair back and began walking towards Sakuragi.

            "Ah Micchy! Ore wa Tensai! Rukawa no Kitsune will surely lose to me in basketball! Nyahahahahaha" Sakuragi started his boisterous laughter and veins could be seen popping out of Mitsui's head.

            "Da'me Mitsui kun, Akagi wouldn't want a fight among us." Said Kogure Kiminobu as he tried to stop Mitsui from attacking Sakuragi.

            Rei and her friends could hear the commotion happening in the basketball club. 

            "Ne, do they do this everyday?" asked Rei and everybody sweat dropped.

            "… I think so. Heh heh." Replied Ayuki.

            "Soka…" said Rei, and again, everybody sweat dropped.  

            Rei slid open the door of the basketball court. Immediately, the members of the Shohoku basketball club stopped what they're doing and looked at her.

            "Ah! Girl who can shout! I see you came to support the Tensai! Nyahahahahaha!" laughed Sakuragi. This time, even the basketball members sweat dropped too. 

            "Watashi… HIKOROU REI! Not girl-who-can-shout BAKA!" burst out Rei. 

            Sakuragi sweat dropped, and then went 'nyahahahahaha' again.

            "See? I told you! Girl who can shout! Gomen! You are Hikorou san. Nyahahahahaha." Sakuragi said again.

            "You know Sakuragi?" asked Ayuki.

            "Erm… well, sort of. Bumped into him first thing in the morning." Replied Rei.

            "Sakuragi, at least you have one decent friend." Smiled Ayako.

            "Ohaiyo Hikorou chan, watashi wa Ayako, manageress of this crazy basketball team." Introduced Ayako.

            "Huh? Oh, Ohaiyo Ayako chan, I'm Hikorou Rei, so you can just call me Rei instead of Hikorou. So you are the manageress of the Shohoku basketball team eh?" asked Rei as a mischievous grin escaped her face.

            "Ok Rei chan then. I have been the manageress for some time. Do you play basketball, because for a girl with your height, it's hard to think it was genes that brought you to this height." Asked Ayako in a bit of awe.

            "Well, I DO play basketball, it's a pity that Shohoku doesn't have a girls basketball team though. Uncle Hirameto, or to you, principal Hirameto said that none of the girls in this school is interested in basketball with one or two exceptions. I guess you are one of the exception ne?" Rei smiled.

            "Uncle? So the principal is your uncle? Sugoi. Haha. Maybe you can appeal to him to ask him to start a female basketball team, I'm sure you can find at least 10 girls who play basketball in this school. You've already found 2." Said Ayako as Akagi Haruko walked in.

            "Ha…Haruko san." Said Sakuragi dreamily as the girl of his dreams walked past him. 

            "Ohaiyo Sakuragi! Ohaiyo Ayako sempai, Mitsui sempai, Miyagi sempai, Kogure sempai." Said Haruko. "Ohaiyo Rukawa kun." Said Haruko blushing furiously.

            "Ne, Ayako sempai, who's that?" asked Rei as she looked at Haruko.

            "She? She's Akagi Haruko, sister of the captain Akagi Takenori. And she has a huge crush on Rukawa, but Sakuragi likes her." Answered Ayako.

            "Sodane… Hi Akagi, watashi wa Hikorou Rei. Classmate of Ru-Ka-Wa." Said Rei as she said the words Rukawa slowly, pausing after each syllable. 

            "Ohaiyo Hikorou chan, you can call me Haruko. Are you really a classmate of Rukawa?" asked Haruko timidly.

            "Ok Haruko then, you can call me Rei too. And I'm really a classmates with Rukawa, and Shinomori Aoi too." Grinned Rei as Haruko's heart began thumping hardly. 

            Rei amused at the reaction of Haruko suddenly remembered about her friends standing at the door. 

            "Eh! Ayuki chan, Mia chan, Sakura chan, gomen ne! Let's go to the track tryouts now." Said Rei apologetically as she bid goodbye to the basketball people.

            "Good that you remembered us. You were so engrossed talking to them you almost forgot about us." Joked Mia.

            "Heh heh, gomen. Let's change into our attire first ne?" With that, the girls rushed to the changing room to change into their sports attire. 


	3. Trying out for the Track team

**Disclaimer » **Slam Dunk and all it's characters belong to Inoue Takehiko, not me. So don't sue.  
**A/N »** Chapter 3's up! I'm super fast this days eh? After completing a chapter in my Generation Y fic, I wrote a new chapter for BLR, I've simply got nothing to do. ^^  
  


Basketball Love Revolution

Chapter 3 » Trying out for the Track team 

            Rei, Ayuki, Mia and Sakura hastily changed into their sports attire and headed for the school track. There were quite a number of people there. 

            "Ie! Shi…Shi… Shinomori Aoi kun!" stammered Mia as they arrived just in time to see Aoi start sprinting for a place in the team. 

            "He's fast!" Rei exclaimed. She had always believed that she was the fastest person in the school, until she saw how fast Aoi was. "Sugoi…"

            "I know! He's fast right. Fast in sports, fast in making friends, fast in studies, and most of all, fast in capturing hearts of ours…" murmured Ayuki.

            Rei sighed. 

            "Fastest time for 100 m, Shinomori Aoi!" announced Hanaii Tokiya, the captain of the track team, of course, another bishonen. 

            "Ahh!!! Shinomori kun, love me!" 

            "Ie! Shinomori kun is mine! Love ME, not HER!"

            "Ahh! Aishiteru ni!"

            Shouts and screams from adoring fans of Aoi could be heard screaming his name after he was announced the fastest. Even Rei's three buddies, Mia, Ayuki and Sakura were joining in the madness too.

            "Yare yare Aoi kun, your fans are everywhere." Joked Tokiya.

            Soon shouts of 'Tokiya I love you' and 'Tokiya marry me' could be heard from amidst the crowd.

            "Looks like we have a fair share of unwanted limelight." Smiled Aoi.

            Big mistake, because as soon as he smiled, fans started screaming and fainting.

            "Ano, Hanaii sempai…" called out a girl from the crowd.

            Tokiya spun around and found himself looking down at a tall girl. [Tokiya's 6'1, but too bad he's not in the BB club.]

            "Watashi wa Hikorou Rei. This three are my friends, Toka Ayuki, Mamoii Sakura and Ishiya Mia. We want to attend the tryouts for the female track team too. Can we?" asked Rei nervously.

            Her beauty mesmerized Tokiya. Raven black hair with highlights of brown in them, Rei was indeed a stunning beauty. 

            "Ano… are you there?" asked Rei.

            Tokiya snapped back to reality and smiled at the girl.

            "Gomen. Of course you can do tryouts. Do you want to try 100, 200, 400, 800 or relay?" He asked as he noticed Rei's friends for the first time.

            "Erm, I'm trying 200. But I'm not so sure about my friends. I'll ask them as soon as I can get them to stop screaming Shinomori's name. Haha." Rei laughed.

            Aoi looked at the girl who just mentioned his name. _Oh, Hikorou Rei chan. She's trying out for the track team too? I wonder how good she is?_

            Rei waved her hands continuously in front of her star struck friends. Finally she gave up.

            "Oi! What do you girls want to try out? 100, 200, 400, 800 or relay? Unfortunately, Shinomori's no included in this menu." Rei asked coolly.

            "Ahh! Rei have you talked to Hanaii sempai already!!! What are you doing anyway?" asked Mia.

            "Good, you are finally back to normal. I've already talked to him, and I'm doing 200m. What about you Mia?" replied Rei.

            "You can talk to guys so easily! I'm so jealous. Heh heh. I'm doing 100m. Sakura and Ayuki are both doing relays. Well, good luck with your 200m tryout then, your competitors look mean and fast." Said Mia.

            "Daijoubu. Ore wa Tensai number 2!" joked Rei as everybody who heard her start to sweat drop.

            Tokiya tapped her shoulder and signaled to her to take her place. Rei smiled and gave him thanks before running into position. 

            "Ready, on your mark, get set, go!"

            A gunshot accompanied the 'go' as the girls started the race for 100m. Mia was currently second. Her strongest competition was the girl named Yukinta Chiyomi. Behind Mia was another fierce competitor, Shinsen Kaoru. Mia forced her legs to bring her forward, but to no avail. At the end of the race, Chiyomi won.

            "Fastest time for girls 100m, Yukinta Chiyomi!" announced Tokiya.

            Chiyomi flashed a smile at Aoi, hoping to get him to smile back at her, but the effort was wasted. Disappointed, she did the same at Tokiya, but got the same effect.

            Next, the girls vying for the place in 200m assembled themselves neatly. In the first lane was Mushiya Ruri. Rei was in the second lane. Yukinta Chiyumi, Chiyomi's sister, was at the third lane. Fourth lane was occupied by Takito Youme, while in the fifth and final lane, was Ikuyu Tomoe. 

            "Ready, on your mark, get set, go!"

            Chiyumi proved to be as fast as her sister. She was in the lead, followed by Rei, then Tomoe, then Ruri and last Youme. Rei could feel herself perspiring. _I cannot lose to her. I must not lose to her. I should not lose to her. Zettai!_ Rei's mind screamed.

            With a sudden burst of energy, Rei began running like how she used to during basketball matches with her neighbor a long time ago, and took the lead, winning the event and narrowly missing a fall after almost tripping on a rock strategically placed in her lane. 

            "Fastest time for girls 200m, Hikorou Rei!" announced Tokiya again.

            He smiled at Rei and gave her a thumb up. Rei winked at him and smiled before walking away to join Mia. 

            Tokiya blushed after the wink. He smiled back at her, his heart fluttering. Then he shook his head, and resumed the tryouts. 

            "You were great and very fast Rei chan!" exclaimed Mia, Sakura and Ayuki. 

            "Arigato mina! Mia, you were not that bad yourself too." Grinned Rei.

            "If only I won. That Yukinta is rather fast. Her sister is too. Twins have all the luck." Said Mia as she smiled at Rei. "But Rei, you almost tripped at the end of the race right? What happened? Running too fast?" 

            "If only it was that. There was a rock strategically placed at my lane. I suspect it was Yukinta Chiyomi who did it. Guess she wanted her sister to be in the track team too, so she placed the rock there to make me fall. Luckily, my basketball playing has enabled me to have faster reflexes. Or else, I might suffer some serious cuts on the forehead." Replied Rei.

            "Despicable." Said Ayuki. "Anyway, Sakura and I've got to go start the relay already."

            "Kempate you two!" shouted both Mia and Rei as they watch the duo head to the track.

            "Ready, on your mark, get set, go!"

            Once again, Chiyomi and Chiyumi teamed up to win this race. Ayuki teamed with Sakura. This was a 2x200m relay; the difference from 1x100 is that in 1x100, it's 4 people running 100m each. But in 2x200, it's 2 people running 200m each.

            "Kempate Sakura chan! Ayuki chan!" shouted Rei from her seat.

            "Ike ike Sakura and Ayuki!" shouted Mia.

            As the finishing team crossed the line, Ayuki and Sakura smiled. It was a close draw. They tied with the Yukinta sisters.

            "Fastest for girls 2x200m relay, the Yukinta sisters and the Mamoii-Toka team!" announced Tokiya. 

            When the crowd had cleared, Tokiya gathered the runners and announced the list of people who will be accepted into the track team [for girls].

            "Yukinta Chiyomi. Yukinta Chiyumi. Takito Youme. Shinsen Kaoru. Ishiya Mia. Mamoii Sakura. Toka Ayuki. Shoto Maname. Koban Miyuki. Tsujin Natsumi. And Hikorou Rei." 


End file.
